


[Podfic] Welcome To New York

by TheOwlThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, The Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlThing/pseuds/TheOwlThing
Summary: “You need to get out there, Dean,” Sam’s saying, wildly gesturing with a mouth full of chicken chow mien and, oh yeah, his brother is such a catch. Jess is a real lucky girl. “Where are you gonna meet someone? The apartment you only leave for work? The subway? You think the perfect girl or guy is just going to fall into your lap and –““– well,” Dean says, mouth quirking up slightly, “Funny you should say that, Sam.”[Podfic version]Length: 15.59





	[Podfic] Welcome To New York

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383476) by [Englandwouldfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englandwouldfall/pseuds/Englandwouldfall). 



**Title:[Welcome To New York](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4383476)**

**Author:**  [Englandwouldfall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Englandwouldfall/pseuds/Englandwouldfall)

**Reader:**  TheOwlThing

**Pairing:**  Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester

**Summary:**  

“You need to  _get out there_ , Dean,” Sam’s saying, wildly gesturing with a mouth full of chicken chow mien and, oh yeah, his brother is such a catch. Jess is a real lucky girl. “Where are you gonna meet someone? The apartment you only leave for work? The subway? You think the perfect girl or guy is just going to fall into your lap and –“

“– well,” Dean says, mouth quirking up slightly, “Funny you should say that, Sam.”

**Length:** 15:59

**Download or listen:[mp3,](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8qxbif9fq2mhuya/Welcome%20To%20New%20York%20%28Full%29.MP3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5vcqttfn3up6yyw/Welcome%20To%20New%20York%20%28Full%29.M4A?dl=0)**


End file.
